Role Model
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber gives Baileywick a special gift as a thank you for everything he's done for her.


Role Model

Summary: Amber gives Baileywick a special gift as a thank you for everything he's done for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amber, Baileywick, or Sofia the First!

A/N: Well, here's a shift for me… An Amber/Baileywick friendship story! :) We need more of these… And as I've been reminded, we're on the countdown to "Substitute Cedric." I have to work of course, so I'll see it when I get home. I plan to have hot cocoa, popcorn, and a puppy dog on my lap as I watch the wonder that is our darling Cedric teaching…kids. Lol. Should be fun!

It hadn't stopped snowing all day…all week, actually. Thankfully, it's wasn't so obtrusive that it denied people the ability to travel or work. However, as the days passed, more and more of Enchancia became silvery with deeper patches of snow.

It was on one of the heavier snowy days that Amber trudged down the hallway with a large bag. She stopped about halfway to her destination to catch her breath. She really needed to pace herself better. She relaxed before pulling the bag behind her again, allowing it to drag on the floor a bit to alleviate the weight that was dragging her down a bit.

She arrived in the dining room and looked around, a frown creasing her features. "Where is he?" she asked, perturbed. People were never where they needed to be, as far as she was concerned. She sighed before perking up as she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. She smiled, recognizing who it was immediately.

The princess picked up her burden once more and dragged it a little faster behind her as she moved toward the kitchen, only to stop short upon seeing the door swiftly open, narrowly missing her. She sighed in relief before noticing who stood before her.

"Princess Amber?" Baileywick asked in surprise. He then became rather concerned. "Oh, dear, I didn't hit you, did I?"

She laughed softly. "No, no, nothing like that… I'm fine." She gestured toward the bag on the floor behind her. "Can you help me out with this?"

The steward nodded before attempting to heft the bag before he realized how heavy it was. "Princess, what did you put in here? Stones?"

Amber grinned. "_Marble_, actually…among other things."

Baileywick blinked at her before shaking his head. "I'm not even going to ask. Where would you like it?"

"Oh, you don't have to carry it anywhere. I just wanted you to open it and see what's inside."

"Oh…" He shrugged and knelt next to the back, pulling a few things out of the bag one at a time. The first was a portrait that seemed to be hand painted. He smiled as he realized it was of his likeness. He glanced at Amber. "Did you make this?"

"All by myself," she gushed, squealing. "Then again, art comes pretty naturally to me."

He chuckled as he admired the picture. "It's very elegantly done, Princess Amber…and I can't help but notice you added in some age lines on my face."

She laughed, making him smile. "Those aren't _age_ lines…they're wisdom lines. Or at least that's what I'm calling them."

Baileywick shrugged. "If you say so. Thank you. I'll hang this in my room tonight when I go to bed."

"Oh, good! But that's not the only thing I got you. Look in that bag again." She took the portrait from him and set it aside for the time being.

Baileywick reached back into the bag and pulled out what was indeed a huge, polished slab of marble. He laughed. "What's this?"

Amber sat on the floor beside him, turning it around to the other side.

On the stone was an engraved message, outlined in magnificent colors, directed at him.

_Baileywick…_

_My friend, my family, my one constant in my life…_

_You have always been there for me, even when if it meant taking away from your own personal time. You've helped me through many ordeals I never could have withstood alone. You never seem to give up or tire. I only wish more people were like you._

_Thank you for all you've done for me and for my family. Without you, nothing would be the same._

_Sincerely,_

_Amber_

Baileywick was stunned. First of all, in the humorous section of his mind, he was surprised she hadn't signed it 'Princess Amber of Enchancia' or something, but he assumed she wanted to keep it informal. Secondly, he was surprised at the intricacy of the marble message. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen, and nothing he would have expected. And the fact that _Amber_ of all people had gone to such lengths to get him something was really very touching.

"Princess Amber," he started with a happy smile, "you didn't have to do all this."

"I did," she countered with a shrug. "I wanted you to know how much you're appreciated around here, Baileywick. Our family loves you and sees you as part of the family. You're the one person I can count on above any other, and there's no one I trust more."

He blinked in shock. "Thank you, Princess…"

She grinned. "There's one more thing in that bag that you haven't found yet," she informed him with a mischievous tone.

Baileywick seemed curious, wondering what _else_ she could have possibly stored in the bag. He placed the marble slab aside and pulled out one more thing from the bag. He had to laugh at a doll made out of what appeared to be gray socks. "Let me guess… Prince James?"

She shrugged. "He wanted to contribute too. Since he's off with Khalid and Zandar, he asked me to give it to you."

"Well, I thank you both, then," he said sincerely, beaming. "And it's not even my birthday!"

"It doesn't have to be your birthday to get gifts from me, Baileywick." She smiled. "Sometimes the best gifts are the ones you weren't expecting."

"Indeed." He laughed and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Princess Amber. I'll cherish these things for life." He stood and rubbed his arm. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to get this to my room… It's rather heavy." He then eyed her. "How did _you_ manage to haul all of that in here?"

She giggled. "Very slowly and carefully…plus I dragged it a bit." She saw the perplexed look on his face. "Don't worry—no scratches were left on the floors. Relax."

Baileywick shook his head in humor. She knew him too well. He hoisted the marble into his arms, swaying a bit, as Amber picked up the portrait and sock doll. Together, they carried his new items to his room, storing them in meaningful places. Baileywick thanked Amber for her help and her thoughtful gifts before bidding her goodnight.

He hung the portrait over his dresser, placed the marble on top of his desk and leaned it against the wall, and then put the sock doll on the table beside his bed. But if it happened to end up on the pillow next to him during the night—which it very well might have—so be it.

The end


End file.
